In some existing software systems, when an application such as a game accesses (e.g., reads and/or writes) data using a storage service, the application must supply all business logic related to validating, transforming, and securing that data. Further, existing binary large object (blob) storage systems treat blobs as opaque binary objects and do not enable an application to access individual data elements within a blob.